Scar's Hand
by swearimnormal
Summary: Scar is chasing after Edward Elric. Will the military show up in time to put a stop to it? (this is when Edward first meets Scar) Oneshot.
A brown-skinned man with white hair and a x-shaped scar on his forehead looked down on the Elric brothers who were sitting on the steps and wallowing in self-pity. "You, boy… You're the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, correct?"

Ed looked up with sadness in his eyes, the rain making his bangs fall flat against his face. The man raised his right hand to his head and prepared to strike. Al shouted in warning. "Brother!" He pulled Ed out of the way of the man's striking hand, so it slammed on the steps of the clock tower, making the bell toll. Ed shook off his shock as the man straightened and turned to him. He clapped his hands together and then to the ground, creating a giant, rectangular, stone cubical around the man.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ed exclaimed from the ground at Al's feet. The sound of alchemy reached Ed's ears and he shielded his face as the front of the cubical blew apart. His attacker stood there, looking as grim-faced as ever. Ed stared up at his attacker, eyes wide in fear. Scar slowly advanced toward the youngest state alchemist and prepared his hand for the attack. " _Who is this guy?"_ Edward wondered fearfully. " _What does he want? This is bad… This is really bad… I have to move, Now!"_

"Let's go Al! Run for it!" Ed yelled as he got up himself. The two Elrics ran away from the man and for the stairs, making it about halfway down before the railing above them exploded and the man jumped and landed on the platform in front of them.

"No you don't," he growled and blue alchemic lightning crackled around his right hand and traveled up the staircase, destroying the part that Ed and Al were standing on. Ed screamed as he fell down, but Al caught a piece of the stairs that hadn't been destroyed, and then grabbed Ed's ankle with his other hand.

"Got you!" Al said. Edward gasped as he saw the man place his hand against the wall and destructive alchemy raced to the part of the stairs that hadn't been destroyed yet. It crumbled, sending Ed and Al falling to the stairs below them. The man walked down the stairs, and Ed clapped his hands.

"Al, grab on!" He yelled and pressed them to the ground. He transmuted a pillar that rose a little ways, but the man touched it and the blue alchemic light crackled around it, destroying the stone that connected to the ground, causing the pillar to fall back to earth and it slid a little ways before its passengers were thrown in front of it. The Elrics stood up and started running away from the man with the strange alchemy.

"Damn it! What the hell is this guy's problem?" Ed exclaimed as they ran down a hill and through the streets. "Making enemies isn't something that I-well," Ed frowned and groaned. "I never really avoided it." He looked behind him at the man chasing him. "But there's no reason that somebody should be trying to kill me!"

They turned into an alley, hoping to lose him, but the man used his alchemy to make the exit explode, causing it to be completely blocked off with rubble. Ed looked up from the place he had fallen and at the only other exit, the one that the man now blocked. "Who are you, anyway?" Ed demanded. "Why are you after us?"

"As long as there are creators like you in the world, there must also be destroyers."

"Then it looks like we're gonna hafta fight." Ed clapped his hands together and grabbed a chunk of fallen pipe; it transmuted into a blade about the size of his forearm. Al stood next to him and sank into a fighting pose.

The man smiled. "Gutsy one, aren't you." Ed ran to attack him with Al following close behind. He readied his hand again. "But..." Ed went in for the attack, and Al punched at the same time. The man dodged with almost inhuman speed, going straight through the two. "...too slow."

His hand came up behind him and contacted with Al's side, blasting a gaping hole in the side of the armor, knocking Al over.

"Al!" Ed yelled.

Alphonse lay on the ground in the rainwater, and Scar looked down on him in surprise and shock. " _There's nothing inside…"_

"YOU BASTARD!" Ed yelled as he came in for an attack with his knife.

Scar caught his right arm in his own right. "Too slow." Alchemic light flashed and Ed was blown backwards. Again, Scar looked surprised that his attacks weren't doing the damage he was meaning to do.

"Damn it!" Ed exclaimed as his cloak settled over his face. He flipped it back over his back and took it off.

Scar stepped forward. "An automail arm. That explains why my attacks didn't do the damage I expected. Most unusual."

Ed threw his coat to the ground and clapped his hands together, and created his arm-blade. Al strained to move, as his body was on the verge of crumbling. "Brother! Don't! Just run away!"

"You idiot! I'm not gonna leave you behind, Al!" Ed said as he waved his metal arm around.

"You press your hands together to make a ring and then you perform transmutation." Scar raised his right hand. "Now I see."

Ed leveled his arm-blade with his shoulder and ran at Scar. "Ahhhh!" He stabbed as he reached him, but Scar caught his arm in his right hand and placed his left at Ed's shoulder.

"I will have to start by destroying this abomination of a right arm of yours!" Blue light traveled up Ed's automail to his shoulder and he exploded into pieces.

Ed was thrown back by the force of the blast and watched in horror as his arm fell to the road in pieces to small to be put back together. He fell to the ground and his head slammed into the stone pavement.

"Brother!" Alphonse yelled in panic.

Ed felt his conscious dimming, and he struggled to stay awake. Scar advanced on him, preparing his hand to kill the young alchemist. " _I have to get up! I have to fight!"_ Ed struggled, to move, and what little movement he did make was sluggish. His vision tunneled, and his head dropped back to the pavement.

"Get up and move!" Al shouted at Edward. "Get out of there!"

Scar reached down and placed his hand on Edward's forehead.

There was a flash of light, and lots of blood.

An anguished cry.

" _Brother!"_


End file.
